


Erik Meets the Children

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel, Quicksilver - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random conversations and interactions that happen between the time the X-Men leave Egypt and before the Fanger Room ending.</p><p>STILL IN PROGRESS <br/>PLEASE KEEP CHECKING FOR UPDATES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PETER

 

Erik walked into the all to small kitchen of Charles' guest house thinking how it was about as small as the main house had been big. Being so lost in thought, he didn't notice the grey haired boy on the floor, nor did he feel the knife he was holding, until he almost stepped on him.

"What the hell, Paul! Are you committing suicide?" Erik said pulling away the knife.

"It's Peter and I wasn't but it doesn't sound nearly as boring as this. Hey do a guy a favor and cut me out of these casts?"

"No you need them. Hank said your shoulder dislocated, your arm broke, and your knee is quote mangled. I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure you should do what he says and leave them."

"Okay but they've been on forever and I can't run. How about just the leg?"

"Peter, it's been two days." Erik retorted, sitting down beside him.

"No- really? Fuck. This has to stay on for weeks. Possibly months. I'm going to die. Rescue me. It's only fair, I saved you, you owe me."

'Dad' he thought.

"With your mutation time goes faster doesn't?"

"Nope- opposite. I go fast, the world goes slow. Like super slow. You know when a check out girl can't figure out the register and the shirt has no number when you are next in line? Well it's like that only they are also all snails. And it's everyday. Oh and they talk like the music is slowed down. For me a full night sleep is like twenty minutes tops."

Erik nodded. "I can't imagine."

"Thanks but it's okay, nobody can. The closest would be Wanny- she's my twin sister. She goes at normal speed but, you know, she gets me."

"Peter," Erik sighed sympathetically. "I really can't. Even without the cast, you wouldn't be able to run. You'll probably do more damage. The most I can do is help you off the floor and put you somewhere."

After Erik put Peter in front of the old TV, Peter looked up and said, "I'm sorry your daughter died. If it helps you can talk about it."

"What?" Erik, replied still slightly shell shocked. "No."

"That's cool. I had a half sister that died but I didn't know about her until after it happened."

Erik paused. What do you say to something like that?

"Well at least you can't miss someone you've never met."

Peter thought, 'Not true, I missed you ever single day of my life,' but his mouth refused to form the words. He settled for, "tell me about your wife," instead.

"She's dead too. Why do you care?"

Erik didn't sound angry just, lost. Peter saw his eyes starting to glaze over the way they were in Egypt so he said the first thing he thought.

"Well actually I'm surprised. First time I met you and Charles I kind of thought you were gay together."

'Shit,' he started chastising himself. You couldn't say that to people and especially to your father you waited your whole life for. Now they'd never get along.

"Well yes. Charles and I were, how'd did you put it? Gay together." Erik smirked. "He's the first person I ever felt like I should be around. He made me love him and also myself."

"Well that explains you leaving?" Peter said before thinking.

"What?"

"What?"

"I didn't leave, well I mean I did. Moira shot at me and..."

"With a metal bullet?!"

"Yes and..."

"You- the Master of Magnetism?!"

"Oh I like that. Yes. Moira shot at me and I..."

"Wait? McTaggert?"

"Yes.."

"As in, 'I'm on a beach in Cuba with you, here have your memory back,' Moira McTaggert?!"

"Yes, Peter." Erik was getting frazzled. "The same. May I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry just wow? Why didn't you kill her?"

"Well if you'd let me finish, I deflected the bullet into Charles' spine, subsequently tried to choke her with her dog-tags..."

"Nice! This is better than Dallas!"

"Whatever- I declared my intentions to spend my life by his side and take care of him until I die and he said we didn't want the same things."

"Harsh! Hey did ya know she slapped him for taking her memory? And then said who gave you the right to play God?!"

"Really, hmm."

"Oh yeah, Kurt told me. So he said to her that she was old and shit and he was just being polite by flirting."

"Well," Erik smirked. "That's Charles for you."

"So then I came and saved the day. Then what happened? Why didn't you two crazy love birds make up?"

"We did, twice actually. Once on the plane and then more comfortably in a Parisian hotel."

Peter realized that his father was talking about sex. 'Correction,' he thought. 'Erik is talking to another man about how him and Charles boned which, I guess doesn't make it as bad.'

"But, you know Washington happened. I left, we'd talk but I got lonely. Then I met Magda and..."

"You realized Charles was just a crush? Like how my mother said I felt about Logan was just excitement over his cool Mutation but I wasn't actually falling in love."

"No it wasn't... Wait? Logan? With the claws?" Erik's eyes were big. He shook his head.

"Charles wasn't just a crush. I am in love with Charles, I have been since 1962."

"Oh. So you and Magda had lonely people sex and made a baby so you got married and you loved her because she gave you a baby and a home but you didn't actually..."

"Stop right there." Erik demanded.

"Damn. People can't usually interrupt me."

"Yes well I've been timing your air breaks based on the magnetic pulses of your Adam's Apple." Erik said dryly.

"Coooool" Peter was impressed.

"I was in love with Magda too. Okay let me try it this way. What's your favorite food?"

"Twinkies"

"Alright. And what would be your favorite drink?"

"Extra Chocolate milkshakes."

"Now, Which do you like better?"

"Both. Together. I throw up but it's worth it."

"Okay but in this scenario, you can't have both. So you love milkshakes and you drink them everyday..."

"Yum"

"But you don't stop liking the taste of twinkies just because it's been a while right?"

"No. I'd probably miss twinkies and not appreciate how good milkshakes were unless I stopped drinking... Wait? Is twinkies Charles?"

"Exactly."

"Oh and the milkshakes are your wife you don't have anymore but you will eat Charles and think of Magda."

As the words hit the air, both men sort of grimaced.

"The point is I love more than one person but in different ways."

"My favorite color is red, mostly because my sister loves it so it always reminds me of her. We always said Mom shoulda named her Scarlett."

"Why are you, oh you're telling me because the armor is red, right? That's to honor the blood spilled from all my loved ones I couldn't protect."

"Fuck! No- I was asking because," Peter paused and thought 'you are my dad and you should know.'

"Well because, with all the talk of love as favorite drinks and food, I was wondering if you've ever loved a third person that way, you know red."

'Shut up brain it could be mom' Peter fought himself.

"I guess Nina- my daughter. But no, no other romance."

"My sister said that when women would loose a baby the doctors used to prescribe getting pregnant so, maybe having another kid would help ease the pain."

'Alright Maximoff, you are getting there.' Peter cheered himself.

"Ha maybe. I think that didn't work actually but can I give you some advice man to man?"

Peter nodded

"You don't think your parents will mind?"

"I only have a mom. And she isn't the greatest at fatherly advice."

"When you have a child, you have to learn to love them. It's not like one day you find out you are going to be a father and boom, you love this person. Even when Nina was born. She was sweet and she smelt amazing but I had to know her personality before I loved her. That could just be me though. I'm very guarded."

"So like, Jean can move stuff with her mind. What if her mother told her you were her pop. It's not like you'd just love her?"

"Well Jean rescued my Charles and I'm getting to know her so she's already earned my love but, no, I suspect not if she were a stranger."

'I will earn your love- just get to know me' Peter thought as he looked toward the TV. Erik twitched his hand and it turned on.

"There you go," he said, patting Peter's good leg and standing up. "Wait... Is that a pig kissing a frog?"

"Oh yeah," Peter laughed. "That's Miss Piggy and Kermit. They're rerunning the Muppet Show I forgot."

Erik responded with a blank stare.

"You don't know the Muppets?"

"No."

"Well get comfy," Peter said, tapping the couch next to him. "I'll teach you all about them. We've got a lot to catch you up on."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. INTERLUDE

Erik sat on Charles' bed, stroking his head gently. To the outside world, Charles was out cold but in Erik's head the pair were maintaining a somewhat nonsensical conversation thanks to all of the medication the Professor was on. 

'Did my hair grow back yet?' 

'No darling. But you are actually quite beautiful bald.' 

'When I was a Corgi you were a German Shepard, do you remember?' 

'Oh we were dog friends were we?' 

'Once a long time ago. If you still were you could lick my wounds. Dog tongues are healing you know.' 

'Ah yes, I've heard that actually.' 

'After we were dogs I was a mermaid and you were my Prince, or was I... Erik, behind you! It's one of them! He's coming for me, he's not gone.' 

Charles began to shake and his thoughts turned to fighting the already defeated Apocalypse. Erik scooped him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Chalres Charles we are okay. You are okay it's just a dream. He's gone." 

Charles relaxed into the embrace but pushed back, 'No- one of them is here. She's coming for you.' 

Erik turned his head and saw Ororo tiptoeing into the room, stopping with his glance. 

"It's okay, you can keep coming." Then turning to Charles, "Charles this is Ororo. I don't think you two have met officially." 

'She's one of them,' the thought was sad and fearful. 

'Yes and so was I,' he pushed back. 

'She was young and alone. She wanted something to belong to. I brought her here because I think your school could help her.' 

"Hello Charles," the girl said approaching the bed. 

"Can he hear me?" 

"Yes," Erik replied. "He's sort of half asleep in his mind while his body is all asleep. But yes, he hears you." 

"I'm very sorry we didn't have a good start," the scared girl continued. 

"Raven, she's my hero, and she said that you are very loving and can forgive anyone. I am so sorry for everything."

She began to cry. 

Charles pushed a thought to Erik, 'Dry her tears. Put your hand on her cheek and push them. It'll calm her.' 

Erik did as he was told. 

'You are foreign,' Charles aimed the thought toward Ororo.

"What?" 

"He means forgiven," Erik said, suppressing a laugh. 

"We're connected so I heard him. He's on an awful lot of medication but he wants you to know he's not angry with you. He understands what happened to you." 

'Good,' Charles thought lovingly. 'You go with her. The others are weary of her and she needs someone to talk to. I'm going to sleep.' 

'I'll try my best.' Erik said, kissing the gash on Charles' forehead. 

'Okay- I love you, let's play twister again soon.' 

As Erik began to leave, he saw Hank in the hallway. 

"Hank great. Ororo is shy, teach the other kids to be friends with her," he whispered.


	3. SCOTT

"You knew my brother?" 

Erik looked up from his reading to see, oh what's his name? The one with the glasses- standing about three feet away. 

"Dr McCoy said you and the professor got him out of jail." 

"Alex?," he questioned? "Oh so you're Alex's brother, that explains the eyes. Yes I knew him. I'm sorry I didn't realize. I've been with Charles," he gestured to the sleeping and medicated professor, " for the last two days since we returned but I guess I never put two and two together. How is he?" 

Tears started to trickle down from Scott's glasses. 

"Oh my God- the fire, when Charles...that was him. Oh, he's... I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to loose the people you love." 

Scott nodded. 

"I always thought I knew him but I didn't even know about the prison or the X-Men. Raven said he was a pain in the ass but heroic. Nothing else. Anyway so I just thought maybe..."

"I would tell you about him. I might not know much but whatever I do, sure. I've had many things happen that sometimes affect my mind but I think I'm pretty accurate with my time with Charles." 

Erik smirked and gestures to the chair next to him. "It's ok, I don't bite." 

Scott took the seat cautiously. 

"So what do you want to know? You really are going to have to give me something here. I'm not really a talker. I mean I can be but- well actually that is something. Well you see I was raised in unfortunate circumstances, shall we say." 

Erik flipped over his arm to show the tattoo. 

"Shit!" 

"Indeed. Well anyway- long story short I never went to proper school, was tormented and tortured, lost everyone I loved, and became a Nazi hunter. I'd watched people enough to mimic and force interactions but I was never a people person." 

Scott's jaw began to drop.

"Your brother and the other kids said I had never learned to person and Alex called me awkward Erik whenever I said something or did something that apparently you don't." 

Still scared but intrigued, Scott responded, "like what?" 

"Well I asked Mr Black if the reason he and his wife didn't have children was because he was infertile- actually I said 'does your sperm not work?" 

Scott let out a howling laugh. "Nice! Umm so he was in prison? But he was only sixteen in 1962." 

"Yes...well he didn't mean to, that is to say... Well I don't know why but it was an accident." 

That was a lie. Erik remembered the exact report because it was so horrifying. Alex had been incarcerated for igniting the home of  
A man who'd kidnapped and raped his young sister. The man was still inside when it happened. Charles had said that, seeing as how the little girl had died and he was a minor, Alex might not have been given a life sentence had the crime not been so brutal. 

Most likely, they'd all agreed at the CIA, his mutation took him over and he didn't actually mean to burn the place. Even if he had, Erik figured it was a punishment fitting the crime. 

Still, the boy just lost his brother, he didn't need to know about his sister too. 

"It was my idea to recruit Alex. They'd said he had a bad temper and was too dangerous. Charles had all but agreed but I kept pushing. I think I saw a bit of myself in him." 

"My brother was not like you!! You're a killer! Alex wouldn't..." 

"Everyone I have ever killed, deserved it and I did it to protect or avenge the ones I love." Erik's voice had begun to rise. "Your brother went to Vietnam, what do you think he did? Play hopscotch?!" 

Scott began to get up.

"I'm sorry. Wait. What I saw in Alex was a guy who'd been given a hard break and was denied a childhood. He had anger but he had good reasons to. He just needed someone to show him he was good too." 

Scott sat again. "What was the mission?" 

"Well you see the man who tortured me in Aushwitz just happened to be the same man the CIA was after for wanting to cause World War Three. We were recruiting a group of mutants to stop him and it all culminated that fall in what history refers to as The Cuban Missle Crisis. Him and his cronies were in the ear of the Russians." 

"Oh my God!" Scott leaned in. 

"Oh yes. There was a lot of chaos. Alex shooting down mutants, Charles and I rerouting bombs. Killing Shaw." 

"Alex saved the world. You all did!" Scott smiled for the first time. 

"Yes we did and as a reward, the Americans and Russians worked together to try and nuke the mutants on the beach." 

Erik looked down at Charles peacefully breathing. 

"That's the day we broke up, err broke apart. The group I mean. Charles wanting to protect them and me wanting to protect us. I once got a letter from Alex- he'd sent it to Raven I have no idea how. She'd left with me, and he said we weren't wrong to want to defend ourselves, he just couldn't leave because Charles had been shot." 

"I wish I knew..." 

"He was a good boy, you're like him. You're brave and do what has to be done. You'd have killed Ororo if you had to." 

"I don't know about that."

"I do. And you'd probably feel bad but in time you'd realize the world isn't black and white or right and wrong." 

Scott stood up. "Will you tell me more about him again one day?" 

Erik nodded. "You know where to find me."


End file.
